


To bed

by madeinfrance



Category: The Crown (TV)
Genre: F/M, but i needed to do something about those last tough couple of episodes, it feels odd to write about actual people, post-1.09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinfrance/pseuds/madeinfrance
Summary: “That crown is not exactly bringing out our most attractive sides, is it?,” and the now familiar weigh on her chest shows up again at the truthfulness of his words.





	

“You can leave us now,” he says, and she turns her head just in time to see him nod as the two attendants leave the rooms.

He looks at her, and she looks away and keeps undressing herself on her own.

“Thank you.” The door closes, and the only sound left are his soft footsteps walking towards her. “I meant it, you know.”

He doesn’t need to tell what he’s referring to, of course.

“I know,” she simply answers. Because she does.

But, nevertheless, he says it again - voices the words he mouthed to her across the diner table, merely minutes ago.

“I’m sorry.” Finally left in nothing but her nightgown, she turns to face him.

“I know,” she whispers again.

He smiles, then, one of those slow, cocky trademarks little smiles of his, and, as always, she can’t help but do the same as their eyes meet.

Releasing a soft chuckle, he closes the distance and comes to stand right in front of her and, just like he did in what seems like an eternity on that treehouse in Africa, he brings his hands to her cheeks and kisses her gently.

As his forehead comes to rest against hers, he sighs, and she wonders when was the last time they were this close.

Eventually, he speaks again.

“That crown is not exactly bringing out our most attractive sides, is it?,” and the now familiar weigh on her chest shows up again at the truthfulness of his words.

Holding back the emotions that are threatening to overwhelm her, she buries herself in his neck and holds on, focusing on nothing but his scent, his heartbeat and the feeling of his hair through her fingers.

The feeling of his arms around her, bringing her a sense of security and comfort she was afraid of having lost, along with everything else.

“Do you hate me?”

Her betraying heart starts racing as the words shyly leave her mouth, the barely born panic already piercing, but his response is immediate.

“Of course not.”

“Then it won’t be long now.” It has to.

The time apart. The moments stolen. The betrayals. The life, the name, the identity taken away, she thinks, his words coming back to her. The distance. The unsaid - the unbearable unsaid, when all there was before was laughter and honesty.

He’ll be in his right to hate her.

Instead, his hold tightens. “I’ll never hate you.”

With a brush of his lips on her temple, he backs away, and she looks up to his shining eyes and flirty smile. 

And, as it always does, as _he_ always does, even if she knows that nothing is resolved, that those issues neither of them had seen coming are far from being over, and probably will never completely be - despite all that, he smiles, and for a just moment, it's okay again.

“Do _you_ hate me? Because that can’t be long now, either,” he teases, and she laughs, a true laugh, the sensation almost forgotten.

“No, you’re in the clear.” His fingers come to grip her hips, and she tries to ignore the way hers hold on for dear life to his now unbuttoned shirt.

“Wonderful. I suppose my favour should be easily granded, then.”

"Really? And what favour is that?”

“Well you see, it would appear that my sheets have vanished,” he lies, “leaving me with no proper bed to sleep in, and as a conquence with no other choice than to beg my loving wife for mercy.”

Shaking her head, she tries in vain to contain her smile.

“Then I’ll suppose I should share my own bed with my dear husband.”

Grinning, he leans down.


End file.
